wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Skinning
Skinning allows players to gather leather, Hides and scales by skinning certain mobs (beasts, dragonkin, Silithid, and, very rarely, humanoids). Not all mobs of each type can be skinned, e.g. birds cannot be skinned despite being beasts. Leather, hides and scales are used for leatherworking. Leather is also used for some blacksmithing, engineering, and tailoring recipes. Additionally, sheep can be skinned for (percentage drop), making minor amounts of wool cloth available earlier than it drops from humanoid mobs. Skinning pointers: : in range of skinnable corpse : out of range of skinnable corpse This is one of the better gathering professions, since a skinner can skin mob corpses left behind by other characters as long as they've looted all the items from the corpse. Unlike the mining or herb gathering, skinning allows very frequent practice when outdoor hunting resulting in a great deal of leather and very rapid training. You will typically be able to skin creatures much higher level than you can kill. The skinning skill also grants the player Master of Anatomy, a passive bonus to critical strike rating. Training * You need to purchase a skinning knife. You can find skinning knives at Profession-related item merchants (or simply at the General trader). Remember to keep the skinning knife in your bag at all times (if you want to gain leather/hides/scales from the beasts you kill). * Keep in mind that skinning most beasts will result in you getting leather or hide of some kind. Some exceptions are sheep, which sometimes give you wool (which is used for First Aid, Tailoring and Leatherworking), frenzy and other fish give you shiny fish scales, Dragonkin of various types (such as Black Whelps) which give you scales or special skins not found among other monsters or beasts, etc. Such 'uncommon' skins generally only have specific recipes, such as the Black Whelp Scales, which has a recipe that needs to be obtained from sources other than a trainer. Skinning Past Your Skill Level You can obtain enchants and certain weapons that increase your skinning skill above your current skill level: * +5 Skinning: Enchant Gloves - Skinning * +10 Skinning: ** - drops off The Beast in Upper Blackrock Spire. ** - drops off High Priest Thekal in Zul'Gurub. See Skinning equipment for more details. Color Codes Any skinnable corpse will have a color code on the "Skinnable" property when you move your pointer over it: * Red: Not skinnable. * Orange: Difficult to skin, may fail; high chance of increasing Skinning skill level. * Yellow: Moderately difficult to skin, almost never fail; moderate chance of increasing Skinning skill level. * Green: Easy to skin, should never fail; low chance of increasing Skinning skill level. * Gray: Very easy to skin, should never fail; no chance of increasing Skinning skill level. Up to skinning 100, you can find out the highest level mob you can skin by: ((Skinning skill)/10)+10. From skinning level 100 and up the formula is simply: (Skinning skill)/5. Suggested 2nd Professions * Leatherworking. Make your own armor (Druid, Rogue, Hunter or Shaman; mail armor for hunters and shamans are available via the Dragonscale Leatherworking specialty), sell your wares, or get fodder for disenchanting. * Tailoring. Some Tailor recipes require leather, such as bags and boots. Early access to wool by skinning sheep is helpful. In the long run, Tailoring/Enchanting is a stronger combination, but Skinning/Tailoring is a good way to start out. * Mining or Herbalism. Having two gathering professions can ensure a strong income. Some people are willing to pay quite a bit of money for materials for crafting professions. Skinning is a nice companion, because it does not use the minimap resource tracker, freeing the tracker for the companion gathering profession. * Enchanting. It's good to have as a second profession for any that don't necessarily need another to work. * Blacksmithing or Engineering. Blacksmithing and engineering use some leather, but mining is a much better match for blacksmithing and engineering. Suggested Classes and Specialties Selling leather and hide can be profitable, but also useful if you take Leatherworking. All the classes listed here can wear leather armor. Leatherworking also produces Mail Armor items from scales obtained by skinning with attributes useful to hunters and shamans. There are three specialties of leatherworking which produce armor more suited for some classes than others: * Druid (Tribal Leatherworking or Elemental Leatherworking recommended) * Rogue (Elemental Leatherworking recommended) * Hunter (Dragonscale Leatherworking recommended) * Shaman (Dragonscale Leatherworking recommended) Note as of TBC anyone can learn the Tribal, Elemental, and Dragonscale patterns below 300. After 300, you must specialize to learn the proficiencies. What You Gather Leather In this sense, leather is collected by skinning beasts. These items can usually be used directly by the Leatherworking profession without prior processing or treatment. The type of leather is usually directly related to the level of animal being skinned. See: Leather for details. Hides You get hides the same way you get skins, but the drop rate is lower. All of the standard hides require Leatherworking to cure the hides before they can be used as ingredients for crafting items. See: Hide for details. Scales These are used in Leatherworking patterns and drop when certain mobs are skinned. Scales from high-level mobs are used to create Mail class armor with the Leatherworking skill which is useful for hunters and shamans at level 40 and beyond. See: Scale for details. Wool Cloth is used by tailors for patterns for cloth armor for characters in the teens levels through early twenties. It is also used by blacksmiths, engineers, and by first aid practitioners. Skinning sheep provides an early, but ultimately minor, source of wool cloth. Frequently Asked Questions ''Q: Why can't I skin certain mobs?'' A: There are several reasons. *While most beasts can be skinned, some can't. Also, most demons can't, while most dragons can. See the Creature Types page for more details. *All the items from a corpse must be looted before it can be skinned. This requirement can be somewhat annoying, since you basically end up filling your bags with worthless bits and pieces of whatever you're killing. You may want to get an Add-On, like LootDestroyer and ReagentHelper, to help you with figuring out what's worth keeping. *Any skinnable mobs will say 'Skinnable' in their tooltip after they are dead and completely looted, and this is color coded like other skills. If it is Red, you cannot skin that mob. If you attempt to skin it you will get a message saying something like 'Requires Skinning 110', which will tell you how much Skinning skill you need to skin it. After the "startup levels", mobs require 5 Skinning ability per level, so a level 25 mob requires 125 skill points in Skinning. *Mobs killed exclusively by pets with no player damage contribution are not skinnable no matter what type they are. *Mobs killed by guards may not be skinnable, even if the player initiated combat with the mob. *If you're trying to skin something that another player has killed, that player must take all loot from the corpse, or you won't be able to skin it. *In uncommon circumstances, a corpse can contain a quest item that you can't see because you already filled your quota for that item. This usually happens when killing several mobs at once before looting and skinning them. There is no way to skin such a corpse. ----- ''Q: Why do I sometimes fail at skinning?'' A: The short answer: your skinning skill isn't high enough. When you fail, you can try again, and you'll eventually get it. Most players who skin everything they can find will probably only have this happen at the earliest stages of the game, and at the latest stages. Anything within about 5 levels of your max may cause you to fail. Equipping items that increase your skinning skill will lower your failure rate even on mobs that do not require them to skin. ''Q: Where are some good places to farm for certain types of skins?'' A: See the Places to farm page. See also * Getting Started and Tips for Skinning * Skinning trainers External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Category:Professions Category:RPG professions Category:Skinning Category:WoW professions